Magic of Music
by precious-passenger
Summary: Weirdest phone ringtones could get you into a lot of trouble. Or, they could help you to find your one true love. Kurt and Blaine know it very well.


A/N: This is a silly little one-shot that popped into my mind about an AU version of Kurt and Blaine meeting. They are both juniors in McKinley.

A huge thank you for _WasteNoTime_ and the continued support she's giving me. The girl basically got me back to writing and that's something that I didn't think would happen...ever. *dabs away tears*

* * *

_I've heard it said_  
_ That people come into our lives for a reason_  
_ Bringing something we must learn_  
_ And we are led_  
_ To those who help us most to grow_  
_ If we let them_  
_ And we help them in return_  
_ Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_  
_ But I know I'm who I am today_  
_ Because I knew you_

_For Good / Wicked_

* * *

Another year had begun at William McKinley high school and Kurt Hummel couldn't wait for it to finish already. The first day hadn't ended yet and he'd been slushied… twice. He managed to somehow dodge the first one and didn't need changing his clothes. But, the second time they'd ambushed him and poured several cups of icy sweet liquid down his shirt.

_"Hello…is it me you're looking for?"_

His phone sang. Kurt grabbed it from his bag and saw it was Mercedes. No doubt calling him to see where he was and why he wasn't having lunch at the glee table.

He felt the song tug at his heartstrings and couldn't bring himself to cut it off so he let it ring. He grabbed his phone and started twirling around the dirty bathroom, pretending to slow dance with Prince Charming. He didn't see or hear the door opening since he was singing and dancing around. When the song stopped though, he came face to face with a very stunned boy.

The phone rang again and Kurt picked it up blindly.

"Yeah, Mercedes… I'll be there in about five minutes."

"That's a really nice ringtone," the boy said, finally breaking the silence. He looked cute and dressed in the most adorable bowtie Kurt had ever laid his eyes on.

"Thank you. It _is_ a nice song, right? I mean, there are just so many cheap and weird songs used as ringtones that I don't know whether to smash those ignorant gorillas' phones in half or just cut my ears off," Kurt ranted, momentarily forgetting the embarrassing moment, mesmerized by the way the boy was looking at him so intensely.

"You seem to be so passionate about it," the boy said with a laugh that Kurt couldn't help but join.

"Yeah. I think I am," he said.

_"Oh Nah Nah…What's my name?"_

The music blasted from the boy's bag and he let out a startled shriek before digging in and silencing it. Kurt hesitated for a moment before extending his hand and boldly grabbing the boy's hand.

"My name's Kurt," he said, pointing to the phone in the boy's hand.

"I'm Blaine," the boy replied, blushing.

"Blaine, would you like to join me for lunch?"

"Of course… Kurt."

* * *

"I think it's only natural that you know about this. I mean, McKinley doesn't have any sex-ed classes and it's something that you're going to need to know eventually. I mean, you're not going to be a virgin forever, right?" Blaine said, circling around Kurt who was trying to ignore him by pretending to read about the latest fashion trends.

"No, Blaine, I really don't need to know about S-E-X," he said, tight-lipped.

"I know you like romance, but tell me you're not curious to find out a bit more about it," Blaine said, throwing his hands up.

"I am not curious," he said curtly.

"Oh, well. I guess we'll have to work more on you," Blaine said thoughtfully, making Kurt gulp loudly.

_"One, two, three… Peter, Paul and Mary… Gettin' down with 3P… Everybody loves me."_

"Kurt? Is there something you want to tell me?" Blaine took in the boy's red face and decided to tease him some more.

"I... I selected my phone to randomly choose a song from Britney's albums. Guess it wasn't that good of an idea," Kurt said, stuttering and trying to silence the phone.

"I think you meant to give me a sign to show that you're ready to be more informed about sex and especially threesomes. So threesomes are like..."

"Blaine, shut up..." Kurt shrieked and ran out of room with Blaine following him.

* * *

Blaine had been acting weird all day. Despite being friends for about four months, there were moments that Kurt thought he didn't know what was on his best friend's mind. Lately, he wasn't as affectionate and cuddly as he was all the time. Well, it didn't do anything for Kurt's desire to be with the goofy and handsome boy he'd grown to know and majorly crush on.

Blaine was walking him home as he did each day. It was Kurt's suggestion. He rationalized that it was a healthy exercise but really he wanted to spend more time with Blaine. But, today, Blaine seemed a little out of the loop and Kurt thought he wasn't really there. He wished that it wasn't another case of Blaine crushing on older hotter boys, because being a supportive friend sucked… big time.

Blaine stood in front of Hummel-Hudson house, shifting from one foot to another. Like he wanted to say something. At that moment a shrill ring broke the silence.

_"You're the one I want… Ooh ooh ooh, honey."_

"Blaine, I can't believe you selected a song that cheesy…" Kurt said, laughing.

Blaine interrupted him, taking his hand and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Be my boyfriend?"

* * *

Making out with Blaine Anderson was… heaven. They had started taking turns to drive the other one home. And if no one was home, they would slip in the bedroom and get lost in each other for hours. Talking, holding hands… kissing. Oh, the kissing.

But, lately Kurt wanted more. More touches, more kisses. Just...more. He'd grab Blaine roughly and hold him on the bed, his hands wandering under his shirt, caressing Blaine's bare skin underneath but the furthest they'd gone was making out shirtless once.

Kurt experimentally let his hand move down as he deepened the kiss. Blaine whimpered and pushed himself up to get more pressure. Kurt pressed himself to his boyfriend, feeling his heartbeat speed up.

_"Who let the dogs out? Woof, woof, woof, woof, woof… Who let the dogs out?"_

The song blasted in the background and it took several uncomfortable moments before Blaine found his phone and turned it off with a frustrated sigh.

"Blaine, what in the name of..."

"Brittany stole my phone to make it more 'Blaine-y'," Blaine said miserable. "I spent a whole hour trying to figure out how to change the language from Arabic back to English. I didn't even think she'd know how to do all this."

They sat silently for a while, the atmosphere no longer heatedafter they heard the song comparing men to humping dogs.

"Well, I guess I should get home," Kurt said awkwardly.

"Yeah... Umm, bye," Blaine replied, hardly looking him in the eye.

* * *

"Stop fidgeting. You've met my dad plenty of times. Why do you feel nervous?" Kurt asked as he fixed Blaine's coat for him. His idiot boyfriend had decided to dress up for the event, the event being meeting his father.

"Because this is the first time I'll be seeing him as my boyfriend's dad and I know how protective he is of you," Blaine said, burying his face in his hands.

"Guys, dinner's ready," Finn called out from the kitchen.

They were soon seated and Carole served the food. Blaine kept silent and slowly munched on a carrot, which was highly unusual for the boy.

"So, Blaine… How is school for you?" Burt asked, ready to begin the inquisition.

"Good... I mean, great, sir. The glee club is getting ready for Regionals and I can't wait to perform the songs we've been practicing," Blaine said it all in one go, nearly choking.

"Are you treating my boy right?" his dad asked, trying to look as stern as possible. Kurt tried to intervene but to no avail.

_"Dirty babe… You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave... I'll let you whip me if I misbehave."_

Kurt had never seen Blaine dive faster for his phone like he did at that moment... or his face turning that red.

"Mr. Hummel... Sir, I swear. I had… I don't..." Blaine said, looking terrified and mentally cursing himself for choosing that song for trying to mess with Kurt.

* * *

They'd been roommates for about a year now. Moving to New York was a dream coming true. It was hard to balance house chores, school, and their relationship but they usually managed.

"Umm, Blaine? There's something I want to say," Kurt started to say as Blaine was setting the table. They'd managed to set Rachel up to go dancing with a group of friends so they could have the apartment to themselves.

"Wait a minute. My phone is vibrating," Blaine cut him off.

_"All the single ladies… If you like it then you should have put a ring on it..."_

"That's not my ringtone… and it says that it's you that's calling me," Blaine frowned, squinting to see the number more clearly.

"I know," Kurt said, taking the phone from him and putting it on the table.

"Why would you do that?" Blaine asked, alarmed to find his boyfriend gulping hard and sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Will you marry me?" It came out barely a whisper, but it made Blaine froze in place.

Blaine's mouth opened wide and he started jumping up and down. He recovered and reached for his phone, frantically searching for something.

"Wait!"

_"We were both young when I first saw you…"_

The music filled the room and there were tears streaming down their eyes. Kurt picked Blaine's phone to look at the next song.

"Did you make a playlist named 'Marrying Kurt Hummel'?" he asked in shock.

"Umm, yes?" Blaine mumbled guiltily. Kurt still wanted to marry him after finding out what a weirdo he was, right?

"Me too," he said, thinking of the secret playlist he'd chosen with so much care.

"I love you. And in case you didn't catch it, my answer's yes," Blaine said, wiggling his right hand in front of Kurt.

Kurt slipped the ring on Blaine's finger and they made out for three songs straight, ending with 'I Will Always Love You'.

Their lives only got more musical after then.

* * *

Songs used:

Hello – Lionel Richie

What's My Name – Rihanna

Three – Britney Spears

You're the One I Want – Grease Soundtrack

Who Let The Dogs Out - Baha Men

SexyBack – Justin Timberlake

Single Ladies – Beyonce

Love Story - Taylor Swift


End file.
